


Five People Who Hate Watching Battlestar Galactica with Rodney McKay

by voleuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, imagine how <em>Rodney</em> feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Hate Watching Battlestar Galactica with Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

> Some vague references to BSG 2.0.

  

  1. It took Ronon a while to get used to the Atlantean habit of using time off to sit in front of a vidscreen and relax. After Teyla makes a joke about Earth education, however, he decides to take it as that. Between Major Lorne and Morella in botany, Ronon manages to amass a stack of DVDs to watch during his off-hours.

He's just started the second season of _Battlestar Galactica_ when McKay enters. Ronon offers him the bowl of popcorn, but otherwise ignores him. At least, he tries to ignore him, but McKay keeps snorting and saying things like, _Come on_, and _Honestly, are we supposed to take that trajectory seriously?_

Ronon doesn't bother hushing McKay. Instead he unsheathes a knife, twirls it between his fingers, then sticks it into the tabletop, next to the popcorn.

McKay shuts up.

 

  2. With skepticism, Katie eyes the flowers, the DVD set, the bottle of wine. Then she turns her gaze to Rodney, who smiles at her altogether too widely. "I'm not really into science fiction," she tells him.

"Really?" Rodney frowns. "We live on another planet, we're at war with space vampires that evolved from giant insects, and we travel through wormholes."

Katie rolls her eyes. "And _especially_ because of those reasons. Our life is weird enough."

"Fine." Rodney sighs, and the bottle of wine slips, just a little. "Think of it as that _West Wing_ show in space. And it stars that guy from that _Bridget Jones_ movie you made me watch two weeks ago."

"Colin Firth?"

"No, the gay popstar one." Rodney makes a vague gesture upward. "With the hair."

"Ah." Katie contemplates this for a second, then takes the bottle from Rodney. "Come in."

 

  3. Rodney tromps into the medlab brandishing a DVD, Sheppard ambling behind him.

"What on earth?" Carson asks, though the expression is less heartfelt than usual.

"We need your expert medical advice, Carson." Rodney commandeers Carson's workstation, inserts the DVD and starts to fiddle with the controls.

"Really." Carson looks over to Sheppard, who shrugs with eloquence. "You're not going to make me watch that _Matrix_ movie again, are you?"

"What? No." Rodney glances at him. "Though you could have been more supportive."

"It was just my opinion, Rodney. Theoretically--"

"Ah ah ah!" Rodney holds up his hand, then points at the monitor. "Here. Watch."

It's a short scene, a doctor, that fellow from _Bridget Jones_, and a lovely tall blonde lass. Something that looks like an MRI, illuminated on the wall. Carson watches dutifully, both the first time, then when Rodney rewinds and makes him watch it again.

Finally, Rodney ejects the DVD. "So?"

"Well." Carson tips his head, thinks for a moment. "I suppose the idea of an electronically-based delusion is possible, but it doesn't seem like she's engineered--"

Sheppard's laugh is a short, bright burst.

Rodney throws his arms up. "Once again, Carson, you misread the context in favor of staring at a model with admittedly superior acting skills." And then he's storming out of the medlab again.

Carson turns to Sheppard. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." Sheppard smiles, and follows Rodney out.

 

  4. "You know," McKay says, "it's inadvisable to give interviews that aren't cleared by security."

"Shut up, McKay," Cadman says.

"And to allow junior officers of the fleet in front of the camera like that, well." McKay sits back and folds his arms. "Honestly."

"McKay," Cadman says.

"And I find it difficult to believe a supposedly seasoned officer like Apollo would--"

"McKay!" Cadman bites out.

He pauses. "What?"

"There is a naked, attractive, naked man on the screen right now." She pauses the DVD, just as the towel falls a little looser. "I don't chatter through your naked robot sex, do I?"

"It's hardly _my_ naked robot--"

"_Rodney_."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Cadman presses _play_.

 

  5. McKay passes the greasy paper bag through the bars, then adjusts the vid projector. "Is that better?"

Sora munches on her popcorn. "As much as it can be." She tilts her head, and shifts on the thin mattress of her cot.

"For the record," McKay tells her, "we wouldn't leave you in here if the base was invaded."

"Mm," she says. A kernel sticks in the back of her throat, and she coughs. Her next allotment of water isn't for two hours.

"Probably."

Sora hands the popcorn back to McKay. "Again, my thanks."

McKay's glance at her is suspicious. "You're rooting for the last bastion of humanity, right?"

"Of course." Sora bares her teeth. "Who else would I support?"

  




End file.
